memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed musical instruments
The following is a list of unnamed musical instruments. Adam's guitar Adam's guitar was a musical instrument used in the 23rd and 24th centuries. Adam played a six-stringed instrument, similar to a guitar but without the resonating body. ( ) A similar instrument was played by the Edo on Rubicun III and by Katie aboard the Enterprise-D; her instrument had eighteen strings, however. ( ) File:Adams instrument.jpg|Adam's guitar File:Edo instruments.jpg|An Edo guitar File:Katies instrument.jpg|Katie's guitar Aldean musical instrument The Aldean musical instrument was an advanced device controlled by thoughts. The player put his fingers on certain pads on the instrument and simply felt the notes in his head. If done correctly, the instrument would start to glow in different colors and produce a melody that was similar in mood to the player's feelings and thoughts. Melian, an aged Aldean musician, taught Katie, a child from the Enterprise-D, how to play the instrument when she was abducted by the Aldeans. ( ) , p. 47)}} Betazoid chime The Betazoid chime was a small crystalline octagonal instrument that was struck with a little hammer. On Betazed, it is customary to strike the chime during a meal to express gratitude for the food that is consumed. Homn struck the chime during a banquet aboard the celebrating the upcoming marriage between Deanna Troi and Wyatt Miller in 2364, ( ) and again the next year, when Captain Jean-Luc Picard was having a private dinner with Lwaxana Troi. ( ) Café des Artistes instrument In a holographic recreation of the Café des Artistes in the year 2342, a musician played an instrument that consisted of a small rectangular box with several glass tubes. ( ) Enaran musical instrument The Enaran musical instrument was a telepathically controlled instrument from the planet Enara Prime. The player had to put their hand on a glowing semi-globe and focus the thoughts. Depending on what they felt, a different melody would emerge. Jor Brel mastered this instrument and taught Captain Kathryn Janeway telepathically how to play it, the feeling was a little overwhelming for the Captain, though. Jora Mirell also composed music for this instrument. ( ) Instrument in Quark's An alien musician played a percussion instrument in Quark's when it was re-opened after the Cardassians withdrew from Bajor and the station in 2369. ( ) Mataline II piano The Mataline II piano was a small, portable variety of the Earth piano. It produced sound equivalent to a standard piano. Nella Daren played a small-scale piano from Mataline II that could be rolled up for transport. The black keys were gold-colored on this model. ( ) Mavig's harp Mavig's harp was a wheel-shaped, harp-like stringed instrument played by Mavig. ( ) Risian lute The Risian lute was a musical instrument very similar to a Vulcan lute that was played by Risians. ( ) Taresian chime The Taresian chime was a small crystalline octagonal instrument that was struck with a small hammer. The little chime was struck several times during a traditional Taresian wedding. ( ) Trill piano The Trill possessed two known types of pianos during the late 23rd and 24th century. Varieties included a small piano-like instrument that can be easily transported and a larger stationary piano model. Joran Dax was a talented player of this musical instrument. ( ) Vulcan bells Vulcan bells were a traditional Vulcan musical instrument used during Vulcan weddings. They consisted of several small bells in a metallic, hexagonal frame. Special bell carriers rang these bells during a Vulcan marriage or during the kal-if-fee. ( ) Musical instruments